


One week until Forever

by Kitkross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: When a dwarf comes of age, the name of their one appears on their skin within a week. What happens when Fili received no name? What happens when 10 years later its Kilis turn and he believes he has received no name but suddenly Fili has and its his.Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Please read, please comment, please Kudo, please tell your friends !!!





	1. Chapter 1

He knew the other dwarf was there. Knew he had followed him. How could he not have? Kili had managed a fairly graceful retreat from the tavern, only fleeing after he was certain none of the other occupants had followed.  
Well none of the others but …him. 

The golden dwarf that stood now behind him. Making his heart pound and his palms slick with sweat. Even so he moved impossibly close to the fire place of their mothers hall. The heat wasn't exactly helping his head to clear but he would have to make it past his brother to get anywhere else. Kili wasn't sure he could do that with any dignity at the moment.

Filis voice filled the room suddenly. Inescapable"Maybe I came on to strong. Maybe I waited to long. Maybe I played my cards wrong"

'oh… just a little bit wrong' the younger dwarf thought casting a scowl at the fire.

"Maybe I apologize for it" Kili found his brothers next words falling right against his ear, familiar strong hands resting in a new and frighting way on his hips.   
Kili shuttered trying to pull away. However the only place to go was forward into the fire. He rolled his shoulders instead, resounding himself as he spun to face Fili. As always, those eyes settled on him and he found himself lost. Deep blue instantly washed over him.   
An ocean under a blazing sun. Next the pale chips of grey, like the storm clouds of temper that could heat his blood in a brawl. Finally bright shards of gold flowing out from the black pupils. The gilt rivers so hidden in the imposing blue seemed even warmer then usual as the serious stare of his brother was blown wide with lust.  
Kili tightened his jaw, pulling himself free from the crashing waves of the penetrating stare. This was not a moment to recall how lost he could get looking into them.   
It gave the shorter dwarf pause as the hurt and anger took the beloved carefree features. He cursed himself for a moment that he had put it there. 

Drawing deep breaths he slowly moved one hand to cup Kilis check, as if he might bolt. "I could fall. I could fly, I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say."   
Chocolate eyes regarded him wairly, unconvinced. "You'll give me lines just like a tavern girl. I'm no simpleton to fall for charms brother"  
Fili sighed simply relieved Kili had not batted him away. "Then I'll show you. Until you know Ill give my all. Jump in harder then 10,000 rocks on the lake"

He studied Filis features avoiding his eyes. It wasn't until a calloused thumb began to trace his lips that Kili finally escaped his pursuers arms. "So don't call me amral unless you mean it. Don't tell me you need me unless you believe it. Let me know the truth. Before I dive right into you."  
Kili paced away leaving Fili to stare at the flames in his absence. He could already feel the sting of hot tears wetting his cheeks. This night, like so many before, flooding his mind.   
Fili, arms full of some lass or lad, often younger human sprites from the town. Hearing them giggle and watching them flush as the gilded dwarf chanted inticing words into blushing ears. Or across sweet skin. Then watching them vanish, only for Fili to return to his side, sated and sleepy and tugging him off home to their beds.   
Tonight had clearly been a little different. Tonight had been Kilis 40th birthday. They had of course been whisked off after a day of hunting to the tavern. It was not surprising after a few tankards and many cheers to his little brother that Fili had wondered off.   
There Kili sat, listening to his uncle drone on about his duty. Watching Fili charm some tow headed cow. He frowned into his ale hoping beyond hope that he would find a name in the finest silver somewhere upon him come the stroke of midnight.  
The lack of such for his brother had been when all the trouble had started. His skin had remained bare when he came of age some 10 years past. Ever since Fili seemed to fill his evenings with drunken nothings. No other part of their lives has changed of course.  
Their days were spent in mischief making, sword play and helping at the smith. Free time was spent in any pursuit deemed wasteful by their uncle, as inseparable as ever. Late nights still found them abandoning one bed or another to whisper stories or jokes close by until they fell asleep.   
If only I find a name, Kili pleaded internally, I will have a one to go to instead of sitting here cast off. It was a callous reason to want to find your one. Still it was better then admitting how hard it had gotten to swallow the tightness in his throat every night.   
Fili tried not to watch Kili as he chatted easily with the little maid. Between his brothers dark stare into his cup and the irritation on his wrist his night had been uncomfortable so far. He tried not to itch at the reddening splotch as he chuckled at some flimsy joke the girl prattled off.   
The hour ticked by like a silent torture. Would Kili find a name? Would he lose his brother? Or worse…would his precious Kili end up just like him? Fili wasn't sure which was worse.   
The thought of seeing Kili loose himself to someone else. To give all his hours and secrets to another soul, to someone who was not him. Or the thought of Kili being as hopelessly lost as he was. Filling the void Kili called it.   
He glanced up at the girl who had stopped chattering and realised he was pouting into his own mug. He slyly gave her his best side smile. Closing the distance with his hand he tugged her a little closer. Their palms were only seperated by a few shillings as he leaned close to her ear.  
"I am afraid little Philly that I have run dry. Be a good girl and fetch us another round?" He kept his voice soft and pleasing as he tugged on a stray lock of straw colored hair hanging in her eyes. She was all smiles again before she scuttled off.   
The stroke of midnight went very differently for each brother. With the human off on his errand Fili sat at the empty table scratching impetuously at the irritating spot. He growled low at the offending patch of skin as it began to burn. He hissed, in both pain and suprise as the pain intensified.   
Tiny pricks of blood suddenly dotted their way across his wrist. The thin spidery silver followed carving a name on his flesh. He stilled studying the slim delicate scrawl. It flourished wildly, and spread warmth through his entire being.   
It took to long for his breath to resume drawing. To long to get his legs beneath him. His eyes roamed wildly. He didn't know why he had not revived the name 10 years ago. He also didn't care. He had it now. The silver etch of his soulmate. His one. His Kili. 

Kili screwed his eyes closed mentally searching his body. There was supposed to be some discomfort. Gloin had described it to him days ago. All he felt was the bruise across his hip from the forge two days past. Huffing he opened his eyes and finished his cup. He tried not to sulk, he really did.   
His attention drifted to the sudden and noisy extraction of the human girl Fili had been drinking with. Her father was apperantly none to happy to have caught her making eyes at a dwarf. To young at any rate he expected.   
Then his eyes found Fili. Stumbling towards him the older dwarf seemed oddly single minded and sober. And heading straight for himself. Kili frowned at the obvious desire aimed at him. Still he kept himself firmly in his chair certain he was mistaken.   
Fili reached him and snatched his free hand immediately. He leaned in close, invading Kilis space. "Armal" his voice sounded strangled and husky. "Come home with me"   
The shock only lasted a moment before Kilis face contorted with rage. Blue eyes clouded with confusion at the sudden and unexpected anger. His voice was a deep bite spoken softly but full of venom.  
"And what if I had a name Fili? Are you so certain I am to be forsaken you won't even ask? And even if I was…are you so lost to your debauchery that I am not even your brother any longer..but a suitable replacement for your lost conquest"   
All the while Kilis grip on the hand Fili had latched onto tightened. Painfully so. Soft popping sounds ensured that he would probably be wrapping dislocations back into place this evening. Fili couldn't care at the moment. "What?"   
Kili shook his head and tore his hand away. "I am weary uncle" he said as politely as he could manage. He, along with his coin, were waved away.   
"Hearty birthing day nephew. May you be honorable. No no I will pay" a thin smile was tossed his way before Thorin was captured back to mister Dwalins attention again. 

 

"You’re still a mystery. I have travelled the world, there’s no other dwarf like you. No one." Fili was following him again. Trailing a hand down his back. It made him shiver and he hated himself for it.   
He turned on him again backing up the stairs as he did so. Looking down on Fili he stared accusingly at his closest friend in this world. "what’s your history? Do you have a tendency to lead some people on? 'Cause I heard you do"  
It stopped Fili in his tracks freezing the breath in his chest. To soon Kili had fled. "But…but I didn't know" he said, the sound was pained and broken in the empty room. "I didn't know I would find your name"   
It seemed like hours before Kili heard the door to their room ease open. His cries had quieted enough for the normal sounds of the room to filter in around him. He felt Fili lower himself to the edge of his bed.  
Even in his grief it would have been impossible for Kili to miss the anguish in the others voice.

"I could fall, or I could fly And I could live, I could die Hanging on the words you say"  
He sat there silently feeling more lost then he had with the bare patch of skin on his wrist. 

Kili shifted and rested his head on one palm balancing on his elbow. "And I’ve been known to give my all And lie awake, everyday don't know how much I can take" 

Filis shining eyes found him in the near black. A single moonbeam was all the light that fell about them. "I will do whatever it takes Kili. To call you Armal. To make you believe it." 

Kili watched him in silence for awhile. Pain tugged at his soul, somehow, impossibly, it was not just his own. "One week" he said at last. 

Filis eyes searched his face unsure. "One week?"  
Kilis silence continued, heavy and thick. One week of what? He wanted to scream. One week to be with you? One week of waiting? One week of clucking like a chicken? He honestly didn't care. He would do anything…anything Kili asked to heal the hurt. To be with him. 

"One week without love" he said coldly. He sighed when he saw how Fili still didn't understand. " No experiencing it. Not with your fleeting tavern harem or elsewhere. No entertaining it alone at night. No prowling. One week Fili and then we can discuss this." 

Fili nodded dumbly staring at the younger dwarf. Kili rolled over making it clear the matter was closed. He wanted to stay. To lie down and curl around Kili and hold him until the pain faded.  
Instead he forced himself up and away. Stalking to his own bed he discarded his clothes down to his trousers, gently tucking his many blades into the drawer next his bed. One week was not so long to wait for forever.

Day 1  
Fili had not slept a wink. All through the night he had lay in the dark of their room listening to Kili breath a few feet away. Tracing the silver letters on his wrist with his nail. They seemed to glow white hot in the darkness. A beacon.   
Eventually he gave up, pulling himself from to many blankets. Swallowing the stale taste in his mouth around the hard lump in his throat Fili rose. It was early still, the light not yet grey outside the window.   
Fili dressed carefully in the lightening darkness, making certain his wrist was covered. He would prove to Kili that he loved him. Not because his name was carved on him like a cattle brand. No, all that served Fili now was to release the guilt of wanting his own flesh and blood.   
That carnal thought gripped him as he arrived in the kitchen to prepare the morning meal. The thought of Kili laud bare to him, asking for him, growing taunt made his blood pump fast and hot. He shook his head clearing the image away.   
No, he would use this week and prove his heart to Kili purely. He would make sure by the time his brother saw the letters scrawled over his skin, that he had earned them. Unbidden, the thought of Kili pressing his sweet mouth over that very spot crept to his mind.   
The scrape of teeth, for Kili was a wild thing and would explore with a wild heat so there WOULD be teeth, a soft warm tounge tracing his own name. Fili groaned and clenched his fists hard. It was going to be a very long week. 

Kili moved through his day as if through water. Sluggish and barely responsive. He gave half hearted grins at the forge of course and put on a decent face. Somehow though he felt empty.  
It took him the better part of the day to finish his work at the forge. He had been allowed to slip past to many assignments yesterday on account of celebration. As soon as he could he slunk off away from prying eyes with his bow.   
The melencoly followed him even to his personal training field. They had targets of course in the training hall of their little settlement. Dwalin had never begrudged him their use. He found them rudimentary though and Fili had helped him craft this secret field if his own. Perfect for honing his gift with his bow.   
He cursed loudly after missing his fourth shot in a row and tossed his bow, a little unkindly, off to the side and sank down into the grass. Fili. It was sigh even muttered inside his own mind.   
He had never needed anyone but his big brother in all his life. While he had tried desperately to understand these long years, how empty he must have felt with no destiny filled with love, he found it harder then ever to be kind about the dwarfs wayward behavior.   
He had no name on his skin either. Yet the only pull he continued to feel was towards Fili. It made it infinitely more difficult, this pull inside, not to simply go into Filis arms and make a home for himself there however long it might last.   
The words on the other hand. The sweet words he choose to utter made the angry lines of pain seep deeper. Words he had witnessed to many times with to many lovers. All of which had been cast away in a night or two.   
With hostile roar he pulled up handfuls of grass and weeds from beside him and tossed them away beating at the earth. The errant thought that he hadn't seen Fili since breakfast clawed at him. He snatched at his bow once more. He ment to invision Fili. Instead every previous conquest that had been blessed by the golden dwarfs bed secretly ended up with an arrow squarely between their eyes. 

Fili sat patiently as Dis bound his hand. She said nothing as she worked not even to question how the fingers had ended up this way. She only looked on with sad and heavy eyes at her eldest. So lost and evidently drowning and she with no way to aid him.   
He was up and away so quickly with the work done that he heard her gasp. Still she did not stop him. Did not prod him to speak to her.   
He fled. It was the only word for it and he was not proud of the gesture. He was gone and away from his home like a north wind tearing and clawing to be else where regardless of what stood in his way. He was determined of course to avoid his duty today.  
He couldn't fathom attending the smith, or lessons or the fighting ring today. He was likely only to cause more harm. Instead he headed to the one place he knew he could think. He scaled the great oak and crawled inside the shack nestled deep in its strong boughs.   
They had built this little refuge many moons ago when they were both still young. Filled it with their own precious treasures. This is where he hid. Among ratty old quilts piled high and smelling of earth and rain. Like Kili.   
Among dull wooden swords and a sorry looking play bow. All they had made themselves. Here where it had only ever been them. Where they were pure and only for one another. He passed the remainder of the day here alone until he knew supper would be on the table.   
He was soaked through by the time he came home, clutching the poor play bow who's string needed fixing. He settled it on the table next to him as he sat to eat. It drew Kilis eyes instantly. The wide questioning stare eventually lifted to him but all he could offer was a sad smile and a nod.   
That night, they both lay stiffly in their beds. Nither slept, and eyes were kept strictly focused on the ceiling. "Kee" Filis voice was calm but the tinge of fear and uncertainty pierced straight through Kilis heart.   
"One week to forever Fili"   
Fili considered this quietly for a few moments before he smiled. "Six days brother. Six days and I will bare them well Kili."

Day 2  
Once again Fili was gone from his bed before Kili rose. The smell of his favorite foods wafted through their home pulling him from his rest. He found the kitchen rather stiffly as paused to investigate. Fili worked at the stove seemingly to many pans going at once. Though nothing was burning.   
"G'morning Ghivashel" the tone was soft and almost hesitant. It made Kili blush to hear the endermant. Surely new and to special to be used casually. His eyes roamed the room falling on the toy bow. Its new string was in place and waxed as if waiting for them to resume the youthful games.   
Filis eyes followed his stare as he turned with a plate. He set it down carefully next to the toy. "A gift, brother. I noticed it needed repair and your were once very fond of it."   
He felt more then saw the dark gaze move back to him as he fixed his own plate and settled at the table. Frozen he waited the very long minutes it took for Kili to decide to sit. They ate in silence for the most part.   
Eventually Kili paused. Picking up the rough wood of the toy bow he turned it over and over in his hands. The wood had been oiled and polished, though not sanded. He plucked at the string and found it was no wool strap or twine thong. It was good strong bow string.   
"Even old things thought useless can be made new and whole again" Fili whispered making Kili pause midturn of the toy. Kili met his stare full on, a small glint of joy broke through the heavy sadness in his eyes.   
"One week to forever Fili"   
The words made him smile. "Five days brother only five days and I will bare them well Kili" 

Day 3  
It was market day. Both brothers were roused early by their mother. Grumbling they took her list and saddled their ponies. In a fog of sleep and rain they sat off closer then they had been in days.   
The market only pushed in on them more. Erud Ludin was packed, and the brothers were left with no choice but to clutch close together to keep from losing one another.   
In a decidedly weak moment Kili found himself twining his fingers with the other dwarf. Fili felt the chill from his head to his toes but dared not react. Instead he simply held on as they navigated.   
Oh he would pay for the simple action later tonight alone in his bed. Restricted after ten years of playing freely where he liked. He didn't care now though. He savored the feeling of Kilis fingers wrapped around his.   
His warm palm flat as often as possible, a gentle abseminded rubbing of his thumb. Once or twice Fili had to bite hard on his lip as Kilis fingers unknowingly brushed over his own name on Filis skin. He made certain none of his movements begged for more.   
But he held on to every second Kili would grant him with a vice. He was correct of course. The memory of feeling his brothers skin against his was pure torture that night. He found himself biting his pillow as he summoned all his willpower not to attend to the throbbing between his legs.   
Sometime in the night he heard a rather pained whisper. "One week to forever Fili"   
It still made him chuckle. "Four days" he all but moaned it to the dark. "Four days and I will bare them well Kili" 

Day 4  
The morning carried on tense and distracted for both dwarves. The unusual new ritual of breakfast in their home was becoming a brighter occasion with a cheerful endearment and steaming plate of food waiting for him. Work at forge was starting to feel like a punishment.   
Their stations while closer then some felt miles apart. Their separation was taking its strain on them both. Kili had never gone so long without Filis companionship. He watched his brother as often as Fili watched him. So their assignments ticked by slowly.   
The master grew tired of it by noon and sent them both away threatening bodily harm if they did not come back attentive for their next shift. The walk towards home was akin to a death march.   
The door was in sight before Kili stopped crossing his arms and pouting childishly. Like a magnet drawn in, Fili stopped and spun to study him. "Kili?"   
His name was all the question he needed. "Can you be my brother. Just for today. Just for a little while."   
It stopped his heart. The deep yearning Fili heard in his voice cut to his soul. "I will always be your brother Ghivashel. First and foremost I am your brother."   
Kili huffed but slowly his arms dropped. His eyes fell to the stones that littered the ground. Grey and lifeless just like he felt. "I want to go swimming"   
"Then please" the words where light and made Kili feel the sunlight on his skin for the first time in to long. "Let us go swimming little brother"   
He dared to look up at the blue that took him every time. Filis eyes were sparkling. Like sapphires set before a fire. He got the distinct impression Fili had never looked at anyone THIS way before and heat filled his belly.   
Suddenly shy the smile that crept to his lips was slow and earnest. He reached out a hand just as slowly and Fili took it gently.   
The rest of their day was spent lost in the woods. Respectfully Fili turned away as they stripped down to their underclothes. He was thankful it was not entirely odd for him to keep his gloves in place and made certain they stated snug over his wrist.   
They swam leisurely, staying close but careful not to wrestle. Floating they stared at clouds and wove stories like they used to. The trouble had almost been forgotten for Kili when they snuck off later to their hide away. Hanging their things out to dry they snuggled down under the old quilts to keep warm.   
Even this felt so familiar to Kili, so like they used to be, that he burrowed in deep. He cuddled in close to Fili as the rain outside began to boom. They talked in hushed tones of scary stories meant for wee dwarflings. Remembering fondly how they used to try and scare one another.   
It came back like a shadow creeping closer. The more Kili settled, the stiffer Fili got. By the time the frustrated growl escaped Filis lips he was almost a statue. Kili sprang away in suprise.  
He stopped to study the pained expression on the the other dwarfs face. The pity came to fast for Kili to control it.   
Hurt clouded the tourtored lust of Filis features. "Kili don't look at me that way. I …I will endure. Come back and tell me your stories. I am only your brother."   
Kili nodded uncertainty plain in his eyes but he lay back down all the same. His head rested on one strong leg, pillowed on the ragged quilts wrapped around them both but he did not speak. The heat sunk into his bones and he closed his eyes trying to pretend they were sprites again.   
That this warmth was his for the taking. Innocent and full of promise and love. A life by each others side unmarred by pain or anger. Trusting and full. "One week to forever Fili"   
The chuckle rumbled deep in his chest but the strain was evident and Kili had to bite back tears. "Three days brother" Fili gently reached out and stroked Kilis hair. "Three days and I will bare them well Kili"


	2. Part 2

Day 5  
Fili sat on his bed staring longingly at the body sleeping peacefully. Their unexpected afternoon off had been blissful and tired the younger dwarf out beautifully. He knew he would have mussed hair and a cocoon of blankets to free himself from. That sleepy eyes would not want to open and muffled arguments would be had with the empty room.  
He wanted to sit right here and watch. For seeing Kili wake was a spectacular show. He sighed slipping the last dagger into his boot. It was not to be today. His uncle had assigned him to travel the days journey to the blue mountains with Balin.   
The snowy dwarf was already waiting downstairs and with a final look Fili left his soul to slumber. As they rode Balin carefully studied the prince. He looked sullen and worn. "Did he deny you laddie. Or have you yet to tell him."   
Filis head snapped up. "What? I mean…I don't"  
Fili grasped at air for words but none came to his aid.  
"You look so forlorn lad that it can only be one thing. Love. Its the only ailment that can truly lift a dwarf so high…and so low"   
"He doesn't know" the confirmation felt cheated somehow. That Balin should know before Kili. Fili pulled his pony to a stop. "How do you know its a he?"  
Balin turned and smiled at him. "Because if I had been wrong poor Kili would eventually find himself challenged with how you gaze at him"   
Fili paled and obidently got his pony moving again. "He doesn't trust me. But I swear I didn't know. I wouldn't have…with all those others..I didn't know Balin" he would be ashamed of how chocked he sounded but it was so wonderful to feel heard again.   
"Of course you did not. Its unusual for a dwarf to have a soulmate so far apart in age. Usually a soulmate arrives with in a day or two. A week at most. Ten years is a bit of a doozy my boy"   
They trotted on in silence a while longer when Balin began to hum to himself. It was an upbeat melody and it took very little time for the old dwarf to have Fili smiling and singing along. Once the final verse of the old tavern lyric was done they laughed heartily. "Will you need me for much once we reach the mountain?" Fili asked wiping tears from his eyes. Balin shook his head.  
"No no I imagine my trade or words and legals will only bore you but we leave before sundown my boy" Fili only nodded, lost in thought again. He had something very precious to acquire in the blue mountain.

Thorin arrived in his sisters home by late afternoon. He called out finding no response. Confused he went searching. It was odd to find Dis misplaced from her home. At last he came upon his nephew. Curled over his knees on the floor before the fire.   
"Kili where is your mother." Thorin asked removing his cape to drape over a well worn chair. The ragged sound that escaped Kilis mouth made Thorins blood run cold. "She went out to see Dwalin this morning."   
It wasn't the words that had him sinking into the chair. It was just the sound. "Kili what is the matter." He eyed his nephew, curled around himself so tightly, and shaking.  
He didn't speak however and this deepened the concern greatly. "There are many dwarves that never received a name Kili. It just means your heart is meant to be found else where. Your bow for instance makes you very happy"   
Thorins face fell when Kili only slumped further. He stared hard trying to discern the issue. He let go a growl in annoyance. "Not everyone without a name ends up like Fili…though it is regrettable"  
Loud sobs suddenly shook the younger dwarf pulling his gruff uncle from the chair. "Kili! Kili?" He was on the floor beside him, pulling him close into his arms. "Boy speak" the order came out more pleading then Thorin ment it to.   
"Fili wishes to pledge to me" the words were broken and muffled but rightly put Thorin on his ass. He sat in shock until Kili finally lifted his face from his knees. Thorin reached over, pulling his wild hair from where it clung to his wet cheeks.  
"This does not make you happy Kili?" He was truly unsure how to help the boy once the confession was made. His worry returned like a knife in his gut. If Kili rejected Fili he wasn't at all sure what would become of the dwarfs he looked on as sons.  
"It does. Increasingly so."   
Another gust of confusion. "I'm going to need you to be more direct Kili. I cannot help you if I don't not understand and you are making the sense of a madman"   
Kili looked at him then almost surprised he was there at all. "R-right…I " swallowing hard he closed his eyes again and summoned his courage. "I love Fili uncle. I feel a pull to him. I want to accept its just that…well he doesn't exactly entertain love. He can give it very well if you listen to the rumors but only briefly and then he is gone."   
He had to pause before his sobs returned.  
"And you do not think you could bare to be brushed aside if you let him into that part of your heart?"   
Kili nodded solemnly. "We have agreed to a certain proof but even then? How can I truly know."   
Thorin felt a stab of pain in his chest at the broken look on such a usually cheerful face. "Kili you need to listen to your soul. Do you truly believe that Fili would think to hurt you in this way? That he even could?"   
Hazelnut eyes found pale blue in the fire light a look of searching wonder beginning to spark. The crownless king rose grasping Kilis shoulder silently before he took his leave.

It was late into the night when Fili returned. He lowered himself to his bed, the same spot he had sat that same morning. In his usual place Kili lay still and silent beneath his own mountain of quilts and furs.  
"I would take back every word and promised touch, and taste and give them all to you. Every breath of every hour you would know I thought only of you. I would unbend and unbreak. Care only for you know only you. You my Ghivashel. My Âzyungel. My Mizimel. Menu tessu you mean everything to me." 

He didn't whisper it believing Kili asleep but he did not say it as loud as he wished. He striped down and settled in bed exhausted and hopeful. 

Filis eyes snapped open in shock as he suddenly felt his bed shift. A dark head of hair settled itself on his chest and a lean body wrapped tightly in its furs fit itself snuggly to his side.   
"One week to forever Fili" the words were murmured against his skin. He smiled tucking his hands securely behind his head and letting his eyes drift closed. "Two days brother and two days I shall bear them well Kili"

Day 6  
They both woke slowly under bright sunbeams. Entangled. Fili pulled away roughly as he came awake staring down at Kilis leg wrapped securely around his. Kili made muffled protests as he tried to pull the warmth back.  
He stilled when he felt bare muscle against his fingers. Warm and tense. His eyes opened to stare up at the fear pircing Fili and holding him in place. Dwaning soon took the place of Kilis sleep bogged confusion. He slid away from the bed pulling his furs around him. " its ok Fili all we did was sleep"   
The compassion in Kilis voice worked to soften the terror. Fili let himself slowly fall back to the bed. That morning they prepared breakfast together, serving Dis and Thorin first and taking their meal in silence in the sitting room.   
The day passed easily enough for once. They attended house hold chores. Saw to repairs. Prepared wood for the week. All while sharing smiles and snippets of conversation.   
Thorin smiled inwardly as he watched the old bond bleed back into his nephews. He knew before he left that night that Kili had made his choice. That happiness would find this hearth again.   
At the end of their day Kili didn't hesitate. He made himself comfortable under the furs of Filis bed burrowing. Fili found him this way and smiled softly. He made certain to retrieve the many blankets from Kilis own bed, draping them liberally over his brother.   
He slid in carefully making sure to initiate no contact. It was mere moments before he found himself draped in dwarf. Hesitantly he lowered his hands to sooth them along his back.   
"One week to forever Fili" the words were caught between a contented sigh and a yawn that made Fili want to press his lips into the dark chocolate hair. He resisted, cleanching his fists tightly.   
"One day brother" his voice sounded tight again, as if close to breaking. "One day brother, one day and I will bare it well Kili" 

Day 7  
Kili was alone when he woke. He dressed while searching the room but Filis smithing tools were gone. His breakfast waited for him downstairs but Fili did not. "He was off to the forge early Kili. Said he had an important assignment. Very secret. Had to be finished today."  
Dis worked around her youngest while he sulked some into his breakfast. "Kili" he paused in his bite. His mother had stilled. She was almost never still.   
Innocently he peered around at her. "Yes mama" the words were muffled around the large bite of sausage.  
"Do you not think this silliness is at an end?" She moved to sit near her son as she spoke. Softly exasperated. He swallowed hard and audibly, now only shifting his food with his fork.   
"Yes mama" the words were tense, but for a very different reason. Had Fili been here when he woke he would have barred the door. He was ready. He loved Fili, name or not. He needed him.   
"You know my Mizimith, it is possible that Fili has been in as much pain as you? You could not have even begun to express love the way he yearns for until a week ago. Had he said it any earlier, it would only serve to torture him worse and hurt you both more deeply."   
Kili stared at her in obvious confusion. Dis took his free hand in her own. "Inùdoy what if he had told you. And your birthing day came. And you had a name and he had none. No name no claim…and the fear of no brother. Ones do not take very kindly to declarations of love not their own."   
Kili frowned at this. Only once had Fili ever admitted to feel any kind of pull. Long ago almost nine years now. He had never said who. Only that he could not tell them truthfully. That he had no claim. That it left him feeling empty.   
And he had begun to fill the void. To chase away the lonely and the longing with drink and flesh. Not excessively enough to embarrass the Durin name. Just enough to keep it at bay.   
Could he have been speaking of Kili himself? All these years trying to sate a need for him he thought he had no claim to? "Amadel?"   
The fresh pain and anguish on Kilis face had Dis crushing her son to her. "Shhhh inùdoy I'm here you are alright." She held him, marking soothing circles over his back while his heart caught up to the new truths. "Hmm stay home with me today. The forge will do you no good. We will play games and be leisurely, or anything you might like to do. Fili will be home before you know."   
Another nod. "Good you finish your breakfast and ill finish my tidying and we shall be off." He couldn't help but smile back at his mother. It wasn't long before they abandoned the house. The sun stayed high all day and they indeed did all his favorite things.  
They fished for stones and shells in the tide pools, and pretended to fight orc hoards. They made fresh swinging targets for his archery yard and she sat and read while he practiced. They took the time to stop and visit with Ori and Dori for lunch.   
This was always one of his favorite places to visit for Ori treated him like a kind of hero. He felt his spirits lift almost effortlessly as they tired the day away finding a new foot path in the woods and climbing the tall pines. Finally their day drew to a close and they hurried home.   
He felt his heart fall as he entered a still empty house. How could he still be at the forge? The sun was nearly down. They ate in silence as he tried to fight the gloom. Dis tutted about her kitchen for awhile before finally shooing him away.   
He sat alone in front of the fire with his pipe when she finally emerged. "I'm off then" she declared. "I was meant to drop some supplies to your uncle earlier and I fear I shall likely stay the night now." She bent pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Use the night well my Mizimith" 

 

Fili finished at last. Is was full dark around him and the etchings had been a challenge by lamp light. He was proud of it though. So very proud of it. He tucked his secret treasure into a soft blue cloth, wrapping it securely.   
Time to make his way home. It was difficult not to run. There were only hours left to the end. 'one week to forever Fili' the words echoed around in his mind. He laughed softly to himself. "This is the last day. And I have born it well my Kili" it was spoken to empty darkness but he had never been so sure of a truth in his life.   
The return of their closeness assured him of this even more then the silver on his skin. He passed the tavern as he went but it did not call to him. Only one thing could sing to his soul. And he was waiting.   
The house was near silent save for the snap and pop of the fire place. Fili paused only a moment to puzzle over the absence of his mothers cloak. The walls however buzzed with an energy. Pressing, heavy with intent, as if they knew.   
Kili nearly jumped as Fili whispered his name from the door way of the sitting room. "Can I join you?" It was gruff, nervous, not uncertain but still searching. Kili dipped his head in consent and Fili sank into the other chair after propping a strange package against the hearth.   
Kili spared it an eye but all his attention was on the other dwarf. "One week to forever Fili" he said softly after a few moments of tense silence.  
That slow crooked smile graced full pink lips as the ocean in his eyes pinned Kili in place.   
"Less then an hour brother. Less then an hour and I will bare it well my Kili" they sat like statues. Fili unable to look away, somehow afraid that Kili would disappear. Kili unable to move from the waves in Filis eyes.   
Midnight fell at last and the breaking of the log in the fire had them both jumping in their skins. The brothers rose from their seats. They had become synchronized again somehow. Closing the distance with just a few steps, they stood staring at one another.

The start of forever  
It felt like hours they stood like that. Unsure of when or how to proceed. At last, Fili lifted a hand, tucking a bit of the younger dwarfs wild brown hair behind his ear. "I only ask to be beholden to you, to love and be loved by you. I only ask Forever Kili and I will bare it well"   
There was no restraint left inside of him. The hurt and pain and longing built up inside Kili as he flung himself at his brother. Arms locking behind his neck, lips desperate against the smile that made him burn.   
Surprise only froze Fili for a moment before arms circled Kilis waist, hands balling in the rough tunic. He calmly let Kili take all he wanted, careful only to hold and savor, never to press.   
The child like giggling took them both as they pulled back. "Is that a yes Kili?" Slim fingers came forward to trace his jawline in response.   
"I think it was always a yes Fili. From the first time I can recall laying eyes on you. And probably before that." Kili sighed as Fili rested their foreheads together. He felt so light his head spun as the pads of his fingers traced over the coarse blonde hair on his brothers jaw.   
"Don't let go Fee I'm scared my whole self might float away if you let go" the smile widened beneath his fingertips. The hands balled in his tunic released just long enough to move closer together, meeting at the inward curve of his spine. Kili had to close his eyes as they made quick paths up and down, stroking each vertibrea.   
It was a quick motion when Filis hands tightened in the fabric again. Still it felt like slow motion. The rough fabric wrinkling beneath clenching fists. The ripple of muscle as strong arms pulled the smaller dwarf closer.   
He memorized the way Kilis spine arched, fitting the brunette against his front so perfectly. The way his flesh, though just as defined, seemed to mold and give to welcome him. His mouth found its way to Kilis throat in the momentum of the movement, lips just beginning to explore.  
His breath caught in his throat as Kili gasped. Slow as it had felt to Fili, this bending had been quite sudden for Kili. It made Fili go still again. "I'm sorry" he nearly sobbed the words. Slim fingers shakily wove their way into the golden mane.  
"No" the words poured heat into Filis bones as they filled the room. "No don't stop" though still shaking, those same fingers grasped hard and roughly pushed lips back to skin. The growl was involuntary as Filis tounge shot out to taste Kilis neck.   
Kisses and nips followed the long wet path along the graceful curve before teeth took hold the skin. The spot turned red as Fili marked him, soothing it as he mumbled his claim.   
The hands in his hair, no longer shakey, pulled at him again, tugging him up to lips. This time Fili was not content to just receive. His hands released the tunic. One sliding up to cradle Kilis neck, the other to cup his face. He held the brunette in place as mapped those his mouth.  
First with gentle grazes, almost casual glances that left Kili keening. Once giving in, he traced them with his tounge, imprinting their shape in his mind. When Kili opened to him, he plunged in greedily. Fingers grasping reflexively in long loose hair, Fili explored his ones mouth.   
Delightful, exquisite, perfection. None of these words sounded good enough in his mind as he tried to save the first experience to his memory   
Kili. That was it. Nothing could compare or describe him as well. 'My Kili' the thought was all encompassing.   
"I want more" the words falling from his ones lips made him feel weak.   
"Its all yours brother. Yours and no others" before the words were out Fili felt his coat being pushed away. He released Kili to shrug it off and quickly pulled away his tunic, letting it drop to the coat, forgotten.   
When his eyes focused on Kili again he found him shirtless as well, with the laces of his trousers half undone. Fingers still lingered as Kili stood staring at his brothers bare chest. Fili groaned at the sight.   
Fili reached out and took one of Kilis hands pulling him back. He placed it on his chest as his own hands fell back to Kilis skin. Fingers began to dust over his skin as he stroked Kilis bare back.   
A look of awe painted Kilis features. That he could look and touch and claim for his own. He shivered as calloused hands mapped the planes of his back. "Fili..I" his voice shook as nerves suddenly became overwhelming.   
"You have never done this before. Its ok. I know." The voice was calm and gentle. No hint of mockery of judgement. Just knowing acceptance that rolled over his skin with the deep baritone of Filis voice.   
Kili swallowed fiercely as hands swept lower pushing his pants lower on his hips. "I will take care of you baby brother. Don't I always take care of you?" Kilis hands balled uselessly against Filis chest as lips began to explore his skin.   
Fili vowed to himself, as he kissed and licked his way down his one, that Kili would know nothing but love a pleasure from him ever again. He swore it as he slowly sank to his knees. He made a study of peaked pink nipples, teasing each one with teeth and tounge.   
He smiled as slim fingers dug into him shoulders as he nuzzled a toned abdomen. His tounge delighted in sculpted crevices while his teeth nipped at the smooth rises of hard muscle.   
Kili was slim, and trim about the waist, fitting easily in Filis larger hands. The lighter frame made him quick and slight. But even now stalled by nerves, he felt Kilis quiet sttength. He felt it in the bruises forming on his shoulders.   
Traveling lower still, he could feel Kilis need pressing hard against his trousers. His mouth kissed over the coarse fur visible just at the top, where Kili had started his work for him. Sitting back on his heels to get a comfortable reach, Fili finished with the laces.   
Grasping them with his teeth he pulled them away, allowing Kilis length to slip completely free. Letting the laces fall, Fili quickly took the weeping head into his mouth. His hands grasped hard on Kilis hips to keep him still.   
Sucking hard on the swollen head he let his tounge leisurely flick over the tip. Hands pulled free from his shoulders to tangle again in his hair. "Fili" breathless and lost the word went straight to his own cock. His hands grazed down pulling the Kilis pants low enough for him to step from them as Fili kept the wet pressure and slow strokes on the end of his cock up.   
He ran his fingernails up the back of Kilis legs, palming the ridge of his hipbones as he traced them back to front. Midway through the action his name sounded again. This time far more urgent as hands suddenly tugged harshly and hips bucked roughly, impaling Filis mouth with the whole of Kilis member.   
Fili let his eyes slide closed as he took slow deep breaths. Under control again he returned the pressure, encompassing Kili entirely, moving very slowly up his shaft. Experimentally, he rubbed at Kilis hip again. He delightedly got the same response.   
He kept this up until Kili was crying his name, sliding in and out if his mouth effortlessly. Thinking he had him effectively distracted Fili dropped his hands. He did not expect the pure agony he heard. Shock had him releasing his brother from his mouth and leaning back.   
The cry had also startled Kili, who stared down at him in confusion. Its was then, exposed and in full view at last, that fire light glinted off the name. HIS name. With a sharp intake of breath, Fili reached out to trace it with his fingertips.   
"Oh Kili" the only response was a wanton moan.   
The next moment the silver of his name was covered with his own mouth. He lavished upon the spot, feeling Kili buck against his chest. Feeling the hard length rub against him leaving a slick trail of prelim smeared across his skin.   
"My name" he purred against the silver letters "my name is on you Kili. Malhau you are marked for me" Kili was as list as he had been a moment ago, and this new discovery shot through Fili like molten rock. He was burning away and only Kili could put him out.   
He wrapped one arm around the leg whose hip bore his name, using the free hand to play with Kilis balls where they hung swollen. This pulled a higher pitch keening from the younger dwarf that made Fili groan against his skin.   
The other hand moved up to tease at his backside. Fili found himself shocked at the ease in which Kili responded to him. Almost instantly he was rocking against his fingers. Kili gave him no chance to stop. He pressed against his hand until the first was nearly buried.   
He rocked back as he thrust against Filis chest, all the while his hands in Filis hair kept his mouth moving on him. It was the same with the second digit, the tight heat sucking him in even as he tried to pull them out. By the time he began to scissor Kili open he was whining for more.   
The next time Kili called his name was strangled and desperate. Torn, Fili abandon his name, rising and unlacing himself as he went. Taking Kilis mouth he backed him toward the hearth. Kili bowed into him, partially to feel him close, partially to escape the heat of the fire.   
Fili reached for the oil, conveniently placed he thought, making a mental note to make his mother new beads. Slicking himself, he tossed it to a chair, grasping Kili tightly at the waist he lifted him. Prompting Kili to wrap his legs he lined himself up, pushing just enough to breach the tight ring of muscles.   
Kili arched back one hand grasping the mantle behind him, the other Filis shoulder. Whimpers escaped as he tried to push against the arms holding him back. "Wait Kili. There is something you need to see love"   
Fili ppulled one hand to his own mouth, keeping the other firmly supporting Kili. He worked at his glove until he was able to pull it away and reached out to stroke Kilis face.   
Confused, Kili watched him, still trying to use his wait to pull Fili deeper. Unknowingly, Kilis lips grazed the silver on Filis wrist. A deep moan filled so deep with need it had Kilis eyes widening ripped from Fili and his head dropped to his chest. He found himself thrusting, barely restraining it from seating fully. He pulled himself back again with effort and raised his eyes back to his brothers.   
Kili let his fingers trail from Filis shoulder, down his arm. While his body protested the lack of friction, his mind told him this was important. His fingers brushed something cool on Filis skin and he paused as another lust burden cry pulled free from Fili.   
At last he pulled the limb up so he could study it. Hunger filled him from toes to hair as he saw it. His name fluckering in the fire light. Etched in silver on Filis skin. "By Malhau brother. You are mine."   
All Fili could think as he suddenly slammed into Kili was that he had been right. Kili most definitely used his teeth. Rational thought abandoned them as Kili lavished effection to his mark in his brother. The very same instant he bit down he found himself full.   
He cried out against Filis skin like a wolf howling in the night. There they became one. Kili, legs wrapped around Filis waist, lips attached to his wrist, free hand clinging to the mantle. Fili, legs braced apart, pumping wildly, eyes roaming Kilis taunt form as arched and his hips rocked and the fire made the sweat glisten.  
As Kili felt the pull in belly, he nuzzled into Filis hand, keeping his mouth his wrist, he left Fili cupping his face and bit down hard to keep him from moving it away. He let his own hand move slowly down.   
His grew slick with his own sweat as it traced a path , playing with his own nipples, sliding slowly across his belly. His name became a prayer on Filis lips as his rolled his fingers over his leaking head for Fili to watch.   
He tugged at himself, inexperienced and unsure, until he found a grip he decided he liked. Then he matched Filis pace as he ground into him. "Fee!" The sound was mixed in with his brothers own moan as he continued to a trial himself.   
It was Kili who came first, white ropes painting his hand and belly. Fili stared at it wide eyed as he slowed, decideding on harder over faster. Seeing his intent gaze, Kili gathered some of his seed on his fingers. Instinctively, he lifted his hand to Filis lips.   
Wide eyed and in awe, Fili pulled Kilis fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. The combination of Kilis heat, taste and sounds brought him fall the next moment. Panting, and still emptying into him, Fili pulled Kili up, flush to his chest and sank down to the floor in front of the fire. They sat there cuddled and gasping.   
At last Kili got his breath back enough to lean away. "Fili you were gone all day. I waited. I…"   
Fili shushed him softly with a kiss."I'm so sorry love, I never meant to make you wait but I had to" remembering the forgotten gift at last, Fili reached over and grasped the dark blue cloth. Handing it to Kili, he played back on the floor. Resting his hands behind his head he bucked teasingly pulling a gasp from the other dwarf, who be was still strayed within.   
Kili glared at him as he turned the package over in his hand. "Oh just open it already Kee" Kili paused, leaning his head to the side, but all he saw was an innocent smile resting on his ones face. He pouted at him and lay it across his chest to pull the cloth open.   
Nestled lovingingly within the blue satin was a shining bow. Brighter then silver. Kili cried out in shock and wonder. "A…a Mithral ..bow? Where did you get a Mithral long bow" even as he asked he picked it up to inspect it..  
"I made it. I purchased the Mithral the other day when I went to the blue mountains with Balin. I'm afraid I have no savings left what so ever, but that look on your face is worth it."   
Tears sprang to Kilis eyes as he looked past the kuzdual etchings of Filis oaths to him along the bows edge. "I wish to be joined with you Kili. I thought it would be selfish to lay claim to you, when I had no name. But Malhau meant you for me all along. I want no other ever again"   
Kili could only nod his consent as he reverently set the bow aside. "One week until Forever Fili"   
He felt the heavenly push as Fili already hard with in him again arched into him, hands finding his hips and latching on. "No forever is here, and as long as you are by my side Ghivashel I shall bare it well"


End file.
